1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of walking canes used by ambulatory, infirm, or disabled persons who employ a cane to assist them in walking, and more particularly concerns an attachment which may be mounted on the handle of a conventional walking cane, to provide the user with an audible alarm and lamp, conveniently available when needed.
2. State of the Art
According to the invention there is provided an elongated housing or casing having an opening in each end so that the housing maybe mounted on the walking cane. When mounted, the vertical portion of the cane protrudes from the front section of the housing, and the horizontal portion of the cane protrudes from the other end of the housing. At the other end of the housing or casing, is a manually operable switch which may be thrown to selectively operate a battery powered audible alarm device, or a battery powered lamp. The lamp projects a light through an opening in one side of the casing to illuminate a walking surface immediately in front of the user of the assembly.